


Keeping it Simple

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hot Dad, M/M, broke babysitter, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel Heyman is a hot dad/widow, living in a cheap house with his daughter Lyria. Ray is a broke Puerto Rican gamer who needs money pretty bad. These two are a perfect match.<br/>(I am really bad at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Simple

“Lyria Heyman!” Joel Heyman yelled at his 5 year old daughter Lyria. “What did I tell you about jumping on the couch!?” Joel was mad, but the face his daughter was making made him feel terrible.

“I'm sorry, daddy!” Lyria looked up at Joel, holding one of the pillows from the couch tight to her chest, giving an almost crying face.

Joel sighed dramatically and picked her up. “You know I love you right?” Lyria nodded. Joel sighed once more and decided to tell her. “Lyria, honey. Do you know what heaven is?”

“Yeah! It the place where people go for vacation right?” Joel smiled at his naive daughters answer.

“Sorta, It’s like; they go on vacation, and they stay there.” Lyria hmmed in acceptance, and understanding. “Well, Lyria, when you were born, it wasn’t just Daddy. See, your mommy passed away after giving birth to you.” Lyria ‘oh’d at that and looked down. “Since your mommy was gone, daddy still had to work. That’s when you met Barbara.” Lyria smiled at the name.

“Barbara is my bestest friend daddy!” She giggled as Joel sat down on the couch, putting his daughter on his lap.

“I know sweetie, but Barbara had to move for another job she got in a different country, so she can’t watch you while I'm at work.” Lyria frowned as Joel pulled her closer to his chest. “Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll find you a new best friend. In fact, they’re going to stop by to-“ A knock on the door pulled Joel out of his sentence. “There they are! You ready to meet the babysitter?” Lyria smiled and nodded as Joel put her down and walked to the door.

Opening the door, he was surprised. Joel expected a young woman, but he got a male in his twenties, dark hair, face scruffy, glasses, and short. Lyria clung to Joel’s leg as he stood there. Finally the stranger stuck his hand out for a shake. “Hi, I'm Ray Narvaez Jr. Your babysitter.” Joel looked down at the hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Joel Heyman. This-“ Joel leaned down to pick up his daughter. “Is Lyria. My five year old.” Ray stuck out his hand up to the little girl, smiling fondly at her.

“Well Hello there Lyria! My name is Ray! It’s a pleasure to meet such a sweet girl as yourself!” Lyria did the same as he dad and stuck her tiny hand out to meet Ray’s.

“Hi Ray!” Lyria giggled a bit, happy from his introduction. Joel put Lyria down, beginning to speak.

“Lyria honey, go to your room and play. I’ve got to talk to this handsome gentleman here.” Joel flirted nonchalantly, scooting his daughter away from the door. Lyria skipped away to her room as Joel turned back to Ray.

“Handsome eh? Speak for yourself.” Ray winked at the dad, Joel opening the door wider for the male to come inside.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Ray sat down in Joel's kitchen quietly waiting for Joel’s return.

“Just a water, thank you!” Joel returned with two glasses of ice water and sat next to the babysitter close enough that their knees brushed slightly.

                “So, I’ll pay you fifty a day, 10 dollars every hour of overtime. I'm usually gone from 710 in the morning to whenever I can get home. Usually it’s around 630. I would need you to come at 700 so you can be there if she’s not already awake. That sound fair?” Joel looked over at the younger man, whose eyes were on him like glue. “Ray?” Ray shook his head.

                “Y-Yeah! Yeah, that sounds awesome! Thank you!” Joel smirked and laughed a bit.

                “I may have a four year old, and a cheap house, but I'm pretty damn rich.” Ray gulped, a little flustered. “Maybe you can repay me in some other fashion.” Rays eyes widened.

                “A-And what would t-that be?” Joel smirked, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them.

                “Go out on a date with me.” Ray blushed at the offer, but smiled kindly.

                “Anything for a man as handsome as yourself.” Joel laughed.

                “Great. So, 7pm? My place? Ill have the neighbors take Lyria.” 

                Ray smirked at Joel, pointedly putting his hand on top of Joel's, which sat on the table. “Sounds like fun.”

\--Five years later—

                “Dad! Just ask him already!!” Lyria, Joel’s now 10 year old daughter pushed her dads shoulder as they continued to play halo, Joel loosing quite a bit to his daughter.

                “Lyria! We’ve been dating for five years! We’re happy where we are!” Joel found his daughters camping spot and shot her, cheering a bit to himself as she huffed.

                “Dad, he’s like a second dad to me already! I already call you papa Joel and I call him daddy Ray! Just marry him! He even lives with us.” Joel rolled his eyes at his dramatic nine year old.

                With that, the front door to the house opened up with the sound of grocery bags rattling. “Honeyy, I'm hommeee!” Ray dragged along as he walked to the kitchen, setting down the groceries and walking back to the living room. “Hey babe.” Ray kissed Joel’s cheek from behind the couch pressing his hands onto his broad shoulders.

                “Hi Daddy Ray.” Lyria looked over her shoulder to smile at Ray.

               “Hey Lyria, kicking your dads ass again in halo?” Joel turned to face Ray, eyebrows furrowed.

                “Watch the language.” Ray rolled his eyes and laughed at the old man.

                “You should say the same for yourself, cussing every time one of your gold stocks drop a tad.” Ray put pressure on Joel’s shoulder, massaging lightly. Joel let out a tiny moan relaxing into Ray’s hands.

                “EW! Not on the couch I do homework on please!!” Lyria got up and ran to her room yelling to be good as she shut the door.

                “You seem a tad stressed, what’s wrong” Ray asked, massaging Joel's muscles, kissing his cheek, moving to nibble on his earlobe.

                “Mmmm, Lyria just wants us to get married.” Ray hummed in response, kissing him one more time, before moving around the couch, sitting next to him. Ray curled up into Joel’s side, Joel wrapping his arm around the Puerto Rican immediately.

                “Well, why don’t we?” Joel psshed and laughed.

                “Babe, You’re still young, I still want you to be able to leave. Marriage is a contract; something that’s basically forever. And divorce is fucking expensive. I don’t want you to go through that yet.” Joel kissed Ray’s head, sinking further into the couch.

                “Joel- Ive been with your dumb ass for five years. You really think I don’t want to marry you?” Joel laughed as Ray rested his head against Joel's shoulder with a pout.

                “I don’t even have a ring! If I'm going to propose, I kind of want to do it fucking proper!” Joel flung his head back and sighed.

                Ray huffed and glared at him. “Well then let’s go!” Ray got up quickly, walking to the front door as Joel sat there looking dumb-founded.

                “What?” Ray was putting on his jacket as Joel walked up to him.

                Ray smiled at the old man, sliding into his vans. “We’re going ring shopping.” Joel gaped at the younger.

                “What about Lyria?” Joel asked putting on his shoes as well. Ray laughed at him.

                “LYRIA!” Ray cried out, quickly he heard a soft yell from the other side of the house. Lyria made her way to the front door.

                “What is it?” Ray smiled at Joel then looked towards Lyria.

                “Want to go ring shopping?” Lyrias eyes widened.

                “It’s about damn time Daddy!” Ray and Joel both looked at her, shocked, and Ray started laughing.

“HEY! You are ten years old! You do not curse in my house!” Joel scolded as Ray laughed. “Fuck you Ray quit laughing!”

                Ray wheezed, trying to breath. “Where does she learn the language from again?!” Ray continued laughing as Joel sighed contently and a little aggravated.

                “This is my god damn thanks.” Walking out the front door, grabbing his keys from the key holder Ray called out from inside the house.

                “Yeah Ray?” Joel asked, leaning against the frame of the door. Ray walked up to him and threw his arms around Joel’s shoulders.

                “I love you so much you big idiot.” Ray pulled Joel in for a sweet and passionate kiss as Lyria stood by watching.

                “I love you too, smaller idiot.” Ray pushed Joel aside as Ray got Lyria into the car. Turning back to the door, Ray smiled. ‘ _Yeah, I can get used to this.’_ Joel thought, heading for the car.

                _I definitely can get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest; when i read through this again, i kinda cried. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
